Zapdos (Story)
Zapdos is an Pokemon. It is obtained at level 70. How to get Zapdos Objective: Gather items to make an antidote for King Pidgeot Reward: 7.000¢ Solution: When it is day time and you have an Ekans lvl 50 or above (do not need to be originally owned) as the only pokemon in your team, walk all the way south till you find this rock (Click here) and interact with it by pressing the X'' button. -Defeat the wild pokemon (Not going to spoil) to get the first item: Rock Fern... NOTE: If you lose the fight, you will have to travel to Sandmarsh and then you will have to take pidgeot fly system in the Oasis to return to Willowsteen Town.. What I recommend, is the following: Go to Sandmarsh town and enter the Pokecenter and go out again, with this move done, you will respawn at Sandmarsh if you are defeated by the wild pokemon. There is also a Pidgeot at the ''Willowsteen Brook that will take you back to the Oasis. -Go back to the girl and deliver the Rock ferm and the girl will tell us that we need more items and about the location of the next item. -Next item is the Very bitter Powder. Remember the NPC at Eastbourne inside the house with the mushrooms on the floor? Let's bring him 2 Tiny mushroom and the NPC will make us the powder we are looking for. The last items needed are 2 Antidotes. -Let's go back to the girl at Willowsteen town and deliver all the items and Boom! Congratz! Tips:The pokemon hiding under the rock can not be captured/obtained (Maybe soon?)|Tiny mushroom can be obtained by defeating Paras or buy buying them from another user|2 antidotes can be bought from any pokemarket. -Let's meet King pidgeot a the center of the town and let's start a new quest: Blah Blah Blob Berries (Night time) Objective: Bring 3 berries for the Lady and she will make a potion to heal Ponyta. Reward: 6.000¢ Solution: Walk south until you reach Willowsteen forest and interact with the bushes (Click here) to find the Blob Berries... DO NOT take the possionous berries or you will fail at the potion making. There are 4 bushes but only 3 do have the right berries: Blob berries. -Go back to the town where is King P. is, and bring the berries to the Nurse in the Main house and she will make the potion. -Go back to the lady along with a Ponyta at the North-west of the map. Boom! Tips: Berries will not be able to pick at day-time. Now let's start the quest at the very begening of Willowsteen (Where Fly-pidgeot is), a quest called: Wool for Willowsteen Town Objective: Help the NPC to open a wool shop. Reward: 9.000¢ 4*Wool Solution: Bring 4 Flaffy to the NPC and enable them for quest... remember to remove them from your team. Tips: Mareep is easier to tach at route 6 on the grass close to to the cave. (Let's continue with Zapdos on the next lines) -We will now have to go to the center of town and talk to King-Pidgeot and after a short go to the east-northern path. Let's go! :D -Talk to the NPC blocking the Path and we will have access to it. -Keep walking north (remember to talk to all the NPCs) and then walk through the clouds (This is not wierd... If you read what the NPC said you will know why you can walk on the clouds) -We will now find us at Cloudlands Heighs. -Let's go all the way north and enter the cave to enter King-Pidgeot's nest, keep walking north and talk to king-Pidgeot (Not going to spoil) :o After a short cut-scene, a Bean Stalk Leaf will be given to usImage. This item will help to climb the Giant Plant at the Cloudlands Heighs. -Climb the Big plant. -Once there, we will have to play a game, where we have to interact with the Pidgeots to change from a cloud to another cloud: If you fail by talking to the wrong Pidgeot, you will have to start all over. There is no tips/help on how to reach the cloud where Zapdos is. -Once you reach Zapdos, make sure you have rock and Ice type pokemons/moves. (I used tyranitar, Regirock, Articuno & Regice lvl 70.) and remember that if you are defeated you will have to do the puzzle from the start. -Talk to the Pidgeot and use the Gaint plant. -Go back to the King-Pidgeot's nest and talk to the King to start a new quest: King Pidgeot's Decree Category:Legendary Pokemon